Modern agriculture that provides produce to feed the burgeoning global population is a complex industrial process that involves investment and management of natural and manmade resources such as land, artificial soil, water, sunlight, nutrients, and pesticides to promote plant growth that provides abundant, economic crop yields. Plant health, growth rate, and crop yields are subject to variables, such as weather, disease, and insect infestations, which may be difficult to anticipate and operate to make efficient provision and timely administration of the resources a relatively complex undertaking. Whether greenhouse, open field, or orchard agriculture, efficient and close monitoring of plant growth and health, and that of the grains, fruits, and vegetables they bear may be particularly advantageous in facilitating effective management of the resources.